


It's Better Than Sleeping Apart

by rachelgreen18



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelgreen18/pseuds/rachelgreen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kinkmeme: Sometimes, you know. Sex just - it's awkward. Bodies make weird noises and people fall off beds (especially single bunks not designed to hold three people!) and elbows end up in faces and, "Ow, Poe, I don't think my arm can bend that way."</p><p>Or</p><p>"They'd already tried about ten different positions to make themselves fit on this bed, which is why Rey is staying quiet about the fact that her right arm is trapped under her and fell asleep about ten minutes ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better Than Sleeping Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I already said this over on the kinkmeme, but I'm not really a smut writer, and I think it shows. Nevertheless, I was looking for something to write and here I am. If anybody has any criticism, grammar fixes, or warnings they think I need to add, just let me know, and otherwise, enjoy!

They'd already tried about ten different positions to make themselves fit on this bed, which is why Rey is staying quiet about the fact that her right arm is trapped under her and fell asleep about ten minutes ago. 

Between her legs Poe is busy eating her out, but whatever Finn is doing to his ass is distracting him, and there just isn't enough pressure anymore. Gently, she twines her left hand through his hair and tries to guide him to where she needs him to be. He doesn't seem to have a whole lot of room to move, however, and her soft urging does nothing. It's getting harder to focus on anything other than the tingling deadness in her arm, and how ugly she finds the metal bed frame that is supporting the top bunk. 

They've been quiet for a little while now, other than the occasional inevitable wet noises, and she jumps a little when Finn's voice breaks the silence to ask, "Is this okay?" She looks down her body to see Poe extract himself from her pussy to say, "Actually, could you just--" and then he lifts himself free from her entirely, apparently deciding to demonstrate to Finn instead of explaining. 

Finally. Rey rolls herself onto her left arm, toward the edge of the mattress, in order to free herself. She's tucked her arm pretty thoroughly under her back, and she has to roll all the way onto her side, especially since the completely numb limb is capable of doing little more than flopping about pathetically. Unfortunately, she only realizes that she has shifted onto the very edge of the already thin bunk as she shifts all her weight in that direction, and by the time she's realized she's already in the middle of falling onto the floor. She falls on her face with a thump and an exclamation of pain

"Rey!" Finn shoots up in order to be able to check on her, and there's a loud, echoing clang as he bangs his head on the metal bed frame that she had just been examining. He falls back down, clutching his head, and Poe is left kneeling in the middle of the bed, staring at both of them like he is somehow responsible for their injuries and he's just not sure what he did wrong. 

He looks so perplexed, and so ridiculous with Rey's juices on his face, that Rey bursts into laughter. The weird, uncomfortable quiet that they had been trying to push through snaps, and soon all three of them are laughing helplessly. 

"I think we might need to recalibrate," Rey says, shifting into a sitting position. Naked on the floor, the cold of the room starts to seep into her, and she shivers. However, when she starts to climb up back onto the bed, Poe holds up a hand. 

"Why don't we just...on the floor?"

"Seriously?" Finn asks, and Poe shrugs. 

"The bed isn't working. It's worth a shot, at least." They had thrown the pillows and blankets that had formerly been on the bed onto the floor when they had gotten started, trying to make room for the three of them. Poe climbs down off the bed, spreading out a blanket and a pillow. Rey and Finn look at each other, and then she shrugs and lies down where Poe is gesturing her to. The blanket hasn't quite made the floor comfortable, but she has feeling in her arm again and room to move, so she can't really complain.

Finn tosses Poe the other pillow to slip beneath Rey's hips, and as she sits up to help him she meets Finn's eyes and asks, "How's your head?" He smiles at her.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good." Before she can lay back down, Poe tilts her head toward him and kisses her. She can taste herself on his lips, which isn't really her favorite thing, but Poe's a good kisser: he's never tentative about it, always coming at it with plenty of pressure and force, but he's got enough finesse that he doesn't need to be. When he reaches a finger down to rub her clit, she opens her mouth wider, gasping and moaning against him. 

He pulls away, pressing his lips to her collarbone, and then helping her lay down. It feels a little weird, spreading her legs while laying on the floor, but the second that Poe presses his tongue to her clit she stops caring. She's still cold, though, and she presses the bottom of her feet on Poe's back, trying to warm them. He jerks, and she laughs.

"I'm sorry! Are they cold?" 

She feels the air move as he laughs against her pussy lips. "A little." 

Instead of returning to fingering Poe open, Finn comes around and lays next to Rey, curling an arm around her waist. He sucks kisses across her stomach. When she sweeps her hands across her chest, he hisses a little.

"Shit, you're cold, Rey." 

There's a slightly muffled, "Right?" from Poe, which makes Finn laugh, and Rey throws her hands up helplessly. Finn presses a kiss to her palm, then twines their hands together, warming hers. Then he returns to leaving hickeys across her torso. 

Between the two of them, she's starting to build rapidly. Finn takes one of her nipples, peaked from the cold, in his mouth, laving his tongue across it. When Poe swirls his tongue just right, and Finn grazes her nipple with his teeth, she makes a high, breaking noise in her throat and comes, her feet sliding across Poe's back as she loses control. 

She whines and pants as Poe keeps going, helping her through it. Finn muffles her by kissing her deeply. 

She's left loose and sleepy in the wake of her orgasm. Poe kisses the inside of her thigh and then pulls himself free, and she murmurs a sleepy, "Thank you." 

She doesn't hear their response because she drifts along the edges of sleep for several minutes, only faintly aware of the low buzz of Finn and Poe's voices. When she stirs back into full awareness, Poe is laying on his stomach next to her, his body pressed along hers keeping her warm, and laughing at something that Finn said. Finn has returned to slowly fingering his ass open, currently working three of his fingers in and out of Poe's taut hole.

Both of them look at her when she rolls over, pressing herself along Poe's back and kissing his should blade. 

"Welcome back," Finn says, smiling, and Poe grumbles teasingly, "Selfish--we get you off and you just go to sleep." Rey shifts her kiss to a bite. Poe groans appreciatively. 

"Would fucking me make you feel better?" 

Finn fucks Poe while Poe fucks her, and, though it takes them a little while to find a rhythm and get comfortable, they finally settle into it. Up until Poe asks Finn to talk dirty to him.

Rey, on her back looking up at both Finn and Poe, watches as Finn turns red while stuttering through a couple, "Yeah, take it"s and one "You're a..." before he trails off, obviously unable to come up with anything. Poe buries his face in Rey's chest in order to smother his laughter, throwing off the rhythm of his thrusting as he shakes against her. It only works for five seconds before Finn notices, and turns fifteen shades redder in an instant. Poe's laughter is catching; Rey can't help joining him. After a moment, Finn laughs too.

"Why don't you do it then?" Finn demands. It's not an area where Rey has a lot of experience, and she hesitates for a moment before meeting eyes with Finn, who shrugs and says, "You can't do worse than me." His slightly embarrassed smile, as charming as everything else he does, makes her heart flutter. She feels a rush of affection for both of them that makes her brave enough to try.

Her voice is a little high, a little awkward, as she says as softly and silkily as she's capable, "I can feel you so deep inside, fucking me open, making me feel so good." Neither one of them says anything, but it doesn't really evoke any reaction from Poe, who'd been the one to request this, anyway. Poe has liked it kind of rough in the past, so she switches gears. She grips Poe's hair, pulling just enough to make him feel it, pressing her lips to his ear. "You're so good, so open, taking that big cock. I bet Finn's fucking so deep inside you," she says, meeting Finn's eyes again. "Owning you. You're stretched so wide. I wonder," she contemplates, curling her leg around his middle so that she can trace his rim with her toe, pressing against it just enough to be suggestive. That makes him twitch inside of her. "How much more do you think you could take?You'd take anything we gave you, wouldn't you?" 

Poe groans and shudders, and Rey feels it as he comes. She grins, and Finn gives her an impressed eyebrow raise. 

They slow as he finishes coming. When it becomes too much, Finn gently pulls out of Poe, and Poe pulls his softening cock out of Rey.

"Note for the future, the floor is hell on your knees," Poe says, rolling onto his side with an exhausted sigh, rubbing one of his knees. Finn brushes a hand through his hair and strokes his cheek then pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"Maybe next time we could find a bed that's meant for more than one person," he suggests, and Poe snorts. 

"Yeah, that couldn't hurt." 

Rey rolls the condoms off of both Poe and Finn and disposes of them. The interlude has allowed Finn to soften a bit, so she takes him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking until Finn begins to moan. Poe was not wrong: the floor is hell on her knees. When it becomes too uncomfortable, she urges him onto his back and climbs onto his cock. She gasps, lightly dragging her nails down his chest as she takes him deep and rides herself to completion in minutes. She intentionally clenches hard just before she comes, and that combined with the flutters of her orgasm brings Finn over the edge, squeezing her hands as she comes. He curls his arms around her as she collapses against his chest, rolling over and settling her on the blanket where she nestles into his arms.

Now that they're not having sex anymore the cold of the room comes back to them, made worse by sweat and lube and come. Feeling sticky and cold, they all manage to drag themselves to their feet to clean up instead of falling asleep on the hard floor. Finn is capable of sleeping anywhere and through anything, but he manages to start moving after Rey and Poe literally lift him to his feet.

All of them are exhausted by the time they climb into bed, which is now covered in clean sheets. The only way for them all to fit is with Rey a little bit on top of both Finn and Poe, and, despite her height, Rey's thoroughly muscled body weighs a ton. It's not all that comfortable, but it's still better than sleeping apart.


End file.
